I am old enough to fall in love!
by caitlin is an airhead
Summary: a story about Neville Longbottoms little girl alice who is not quite so little and is redy to grow up might this growing up include james potter
1. prolog

prolog

i own nothing

On the first of September all of the students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry came to kings cross station they made their way down the platforms through the platforms nine and ten and on to platform 9¾ everybody was rushing around saying goodbye to loved ones carrying large trunks and animals the first years gazing in amazement while the older years just got on the train and waved goodbye out of the windows.

That was except one girl she boarded the train with her father beside her the whole journey when her mother asked him to stop he just said

"I'm not letting my little girl on a train on her own I know what boys are like"

This girl is Alice Longbottom the daughter of Neville Longbottom her and her mother and father lived in the leaky cauldron as her mum was land lady her father wasn't just coming for the trip oh no he was coming as well. Herbology professor at Hogwarts as well as being head of her house Gryffindor house that is and she is not a little girl she is going in to her sixth year at the school


	2. Chapter 1 i know what boys are like

I do not own anything as I am not jk

Chapter 2 compartments

"I am just going to the front of the train dear one of my old school mates are helping Hagrid out this year as he is getting older now" Neville said to his daughter she merely nodded trying to look like nothing was wrong but inside she was saying

"Good now he is gone me and my friends can actually talk" and all of Alice's friends thought the same thing as they started talking about their summer the door opened and they all thought that professor Longbottom had come back but a young boy stuck his head in.

This young lad had messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes and was the spitting image of his grand-father

"Oh the old man has gone then has he" the boy spoke with a laugh

"Shut it potter" Alice got to her feet to get the boy out of the compartment but as she went up to push him out the boy hugged her James and her had known each other since they were one year old their birthdays were only a few days apart from each other, James was older than her and would not let her forget it. He was one of the most popular boys of Hogwarts if not the most, Alice was the most popular girl and the only girl one who had not falling in love with James but that does not mean he did not love her more than a sister, she did the only thing she could do and that was to hug him back but they broke away when somebody shouted

"Get off my daughter oh it is you hello James my you have grown I remember when you were only knee high to a grasshopper"

"Thanks professor" then James started to resemble a tomato and Alice could not help but laugh

"Well now I see that my little girl is in safe hands I will go back and have a little talk with some of the other teachers" he waddled off down the train and left behind a very confused Alice

"So how was your summer Aly" she sat down by the window looking out she said

"Fine and my name is Alice not Aly" he sat down next to her and the girls watched on nobody had noticed that they were there James started to stroke her arm just below her shoulder as she had not changed yet and he had he wisped in her ear

"You used to love being called Aly when we were little" she felt the warm breath in her ear and it made her forget why she was mad at him then she remembered he had been asking her out from first year as a joke he had changed over the summer before she went to Hogwarts just to impress his new friends she hated him ever since that day she looked and him with loving eyes

"That was when we were little I have grown up a lot now" she lent towards him as if they were going to kiss when she punched him in the nose the girls wished that they had popcorn blood was poring out of his nose as he left that compartment to go in the one he was in


	3. Chapter 2 the train ride

"God I hate him

"God I hate him!" Alice shouted as she stormed in to the compartment four doors down from her own

"that bad then" asked Albus looking up to her from his book Albus potter was like his father yet had the Weasly blue eyes and he let his hair hang and didn't care for his appearance that much he was popular in his own way because he didn't care about what anybody thought

"Yer he pulled the 'Aly' thing again like the Abba song 'our last summer' if he plays that in the common room one more time I sewer he will not know what will happen to him until he wakes up in the hospital wing" Albus started to chuckle "and I thought I heard some laughter by the door so I guess the other boys were there" she sat down by the door just as the devil walked in

"I am going to get my revenge on that girl one of these days" James walked in pinching his nose trying to mop up the blood "good thing one of the girls knows healing spells-"he suddenly jumped realising he was sitting opposite to the person who was the reason for all the blood "Aly"

"Alice" she automatically corrected

"Aly"

"That's better" she crossed her arms and her legs and put her nose in the air

"O.k. as I was saying Alice what are you doing here?"

Alice thought what about what she was going to say but then she was interrupted by half the Weasly and potter family coming through the door so she just got up and left on return to her own compartment she saw her friends and fellow Gryffindors most in her year but Rose Weasly was not she was two years younger and James' cousin it made it even more funnier to see the girls jumping up and down dancing singing

"Go Aly, go Aly, go Aly" her friends were the only ones aloud to call him 'Aly' she went to escape the madness a few minutes later to get ready in to her uniform with her new prefect badge on the way to the meeting she bumped in to some one she didn't want to see heading in the same direction and saw prefect badge on his chest the two of them looked each other made a huffing noise and carried on the rest of the trip was as normal as could be she checked the train and took a total of twenty-five points from Slytherin which she loved doing she had to admit her self but that all changed at the feast


	4. Chapter 3 letters

"This year something is going to change" McGonagall addressed the great hall "all the prefects will be sharing a common room and separate girl boy dormitories and I will like to announce these years' prefects from Gryffindor Alice Longbottom and

"This year something is going to change" McGonagall addressed the great hall "all the prefects will be sharing a common room and separate girl boy dormitories and I will like to announce these years' prefects from Gryffindor Alice Longbottom and

James Potter from Hufflepuff Daisy Brown and Robert MacMillan from Ravenclaw Kathrin Corner and Bradly Boot and from Slytherin Cole and Ashley Zabini" cheers started to bounce off the walls of the great hall "all the girls will share a dorm and the boys will share a separate dorm there will be passage way to all the common rooms and the prefects bathroom now time for the feast" finished headmistress McGonagall Aly ate her food in a sort of daze not wanting to pay attention to the frivolous convocations that where going on before her she walked the first years to the common room and went back to her new room she sat there on her bed, let out a grunt and fell back on to the bed

"Ok what has that pig headed boy done now?" a voice called from the door

"Daisy, Ash, Kat I am so glad I can finally share a room with you guys this is going to be so cool" all the girls looked at Aly

"You didn't answer my question what has he done now?" ally collapsed on the bed once more

"He made me fell guilty for hitting him" that's when Ashley said the first thing since she said good bye to her parents

"Hit him ally you full on broke his noise I was the one who had to heal him" all the girls looked at each other again

"One of his fan club healed him" whispered Ally all the girls suddenly clicked at what Ashley first said

"OH MY GOD" was all the girls could say

"What will your brother think?" Kat added to find a humungous wall of pillows flying her way and the fight continued in to the early morning until aloud crash came from the common room so the girls went to go investigate

"I really like her Cole and I have messed it up completely and when she's around all I can do is be an idiot she hates me she punched me in the nose, Cole don't give me that look " all the girls now knew what they were talking about

"Well dude well done on messing up on that one she is hot this year man" both Aly and James wanted to hit Cole at this point

"Shut-up Cole" pushing Cole of his chair non-jokily yet Alice felt very touched by the act of violence "I pushed it too far today ah well yes yesterday I've know her since before I can remember then one day I noticed how the sunshine's in her hair and the way her eyes light up when she is happy and having fun but she hate me what in the world am I going to do" but before Cole could answer but Ashley fell making large banning noise

"The girl's, muffilto (an: sorry about spelling)" so the girls decided to give up

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

After all the girls had fallen asleep Aly decided to write a few letters

To Lilly Luna Potter

Oh my word I over heard James and he actually likes me I am not sure if I like him too but still talk to you tomorrow meet me for breakfast

Oh my god I can't believe it

Alice Longbottom

To Albus Severus Potter

Seems your brother is not such an arrogant toe rag me and most of your family are meeting for breakfast so see you down there ask the rest of the male side of the family

Don't start without us

Alice Longbottom

To Rose Weasly

Meet me for breakfast Lilly and Albus and the rest are coming

Tell her James will not be coming

Alice Longbottom

And then she wrote the last letter

Dearest James

Haven't really talked for a while I am having breackfast with most of your family so you can meet us if you want I am going to be by that tree by the lake after would please come

So don't have a lie in

Love

Aly

James read the letter carefully

"Oh no" was all he managed to say

"What" Cole then he noticed the letter in his hand and James started to babble

"She always starts letters with the word to not 'dearest' she never she has a closing line then her first name not Ally but look what she says" Cole took the letter

"Love" they both mumbled

"Here have this peace of parchment I'm going to bed write her a letter"

Dearest Aly

I need to talk to you before tomorrow there is nobody here to be made an ass for

James

As soon as she had finished the letter she ran downstairs she didn't know why she just did

"What do you want jam-potter" she couldn't help saying it

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about being such an ass" Aly was shocked

"I will never forgive you all the pain you made me go through and for what?" Aly turned to leave when James put his hand on her shoulder

"Oh Merlin" Aly whispered as she kissed him full on the lips before she ran back up to her room as fast as her feet could take her when she got back she slammed the door fell to the floor and began to cry

"What's the matter Aly?" asked a very worried Daisy Brown


	5. Chapter 5

hia i think im going to resart this story so here it is xoxo caitlin 


	6. Chapter 1 start all over

I DONT KNOW ANYTHING well duh my microsoft word broke again so i have to use notepad and it does not have a spell check so don't get angry with me if i spell it wrong yes it is my falt but that does not mean it is my falt ok it does but i found this story abandoned when i was sorting out my files on my computer so i will start again so evrything you just read forget and i am sorry if you just read this and are now confused sorr again and if i was not to lazy and did get off by bum and delete the other files and now your wondring "what is this girl going on about" just ignore me now back to starting the story back up this is sort of based on me well had the exact same convisation with my mum resently and had to write it down tell me what you think and if i should continue lots of love caitlin

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

ok how do you know if your in love with your best friend your friend that is only that because your dad and his dad were back in the day best buddys and you are left to suffer the consiquences when your mum and dad have to work

"you are going to gran's if you like it or not" mum shouted up the stairs she is not my real gran just I grew up with her being like a gran to me and I just never stoped calling her that

"mum i am fifteen i will be sixteen in soon i can look after my self for the day"  
"your not sixteen till the summer." I still don't see my mums point "and that matters why"  
"it's december the 20th" oh so that's what her point was "you'r dad has to stay at school and i don't want you her all by you'r self uncle george will be there you can cheer him up by plaing quiditch with him" oh yer the 'i'm not upset' person that obviously is because of uncle fred "fine i'm going." I pick up my bag and broom and step in to the fire place and shout LOUDLY AND CLEARLY like my dad says that I should every time "THE BUROW!"

Stepping though soot padding my self down when I heard gran scream "WHO EVER JUST USED THE FLOO NETWORK BETTER NOT BE DUSTING THEMSELVES OFF ON THE CARPET I'M GETTING TO OLD TO CLEAN IT NOW AND-oh Alice dear i did not know if you were goin to stay or not your mum said"  
"what stay I'm not staying"  
"that you did not wan't to but here you are my you have grown" or has the grazy bat shrunk I thought to myself "oh yer gran and you don't have favroutes out of your grandchildren" i look to see the messy black hair and pearcig blue eyes I had some how learnt to love unlike his brother he did not have to wear glasses and was much more musculer than him (reson one why I love quiditch) standing at about 5"7 and still growing he felt like a giant comperd to my 5"4 wearing scruffy clothes that just looked so good on him i think my mouth hit the floor but before i could act like the lady I am supost to be and pick it up i was phisicly picked up by james and tossed over his sholder whith him running out side "Gess who I found" hearing pepole calling my nam i braced my self for what was about to happen a tickle fight i was obvioulsy going to loose I was dropped and pined to the floor with a thump and I waited when the worst had stoped thanks to gran saying lunch was redy left just me and him I haved to admit no matter how nice the potition we wer in if we were found like this just the two of us james being sixteen I think my dad would kill him "umm would you mind un-straddling me little uncomfterbule down here" he looked down and relised what he was sitting like and rolled to my side "hi"  
"hi" we sat there for ages we always did we did it when we we like four and still the same position and everything his head a little lower than me laying his breth blowing in my ear telling me that he was asleep I turned and looked at him I liked watching him sleep it was nice not that I would sneek in to his room or anything great now I sound perverted in my own head I brush some hair out of his eyes he realy needid it cut (A.N. gessed who it is yet well if you read the first chapters you would if this is the first chapter i'll let you read on) "I don't know how you did it James Sirius Potter but i think i am in love with you" I wisperd as I kissed the top of his head and let sleep take me away

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo wait did she just say she loved me?  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

well do you like it or do you not now i don't let gettiing bad reviews but if you think it is that bad then STOP READING i am not forcing you but if you can't stop yourself then i must be a good writer please it only takes a few miniutes but it would make a writers like mine's day if you do thanks caitlin 


End file.
